interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Declarations
DECLARATION OF FOUNDATION 10-29-2015 Intervention Series and any other past, present, future, open, or locked threads affiliated to Intervention on the Jedi Council Forums (hosted on TheForce.net) and any other offsite websites (community boards or otherwise) are founded on the following basis and principles listed below within this Declaration of Foundation: * Intervention is dedicated to a family-friendly environment; all Intervention material is enforced to be no greater in content then PG-13 (the MPAA rating of Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith). * Intervention will adhere to its own Game Rules as updated on 10-29-2015. * Intervention, as partaking in the services of the Jedi Council Forums on TheForce.net, will adhere to the Terms of Service, Harassment Policy, Rules of the Jedi Council Forums, and the RPF Rules. Please note the Official Profanity and Disallowed Words List. * Intervention ''is a turn based online text-based role-playing game, with the style of play-by-post role-playing game (story format) to be specific. * ''Intervention is founded on the following basis and principles of The Holy Bible and the practices and theology found within Christian theology related to The Holy Bible. As a game, Intervention DOES NOT force, convince, threaten, pressure, bribe, sell, or in any other way take away the freedom of an individual to make their own religious or non-religious choices. As a game, Intervention ''is dedicated to providing a safe, friendly, and welcoming role playing environment to all who play and or read the game's posts, without infringing upon a individual's rights to choose or not choose a religious, political, or cultural stance. While ''Intervention's storyline and various plots may support, make references to, and (or) follow The Holy Bible and Christian theology, no player or staff member in Intervention is required to, convinced to agree to, have to support, or endorse The Holy Bible and (or) Christian theology. DECLARATION OF "THE FORCE" 10-29-2015 "The Force" is to be used in the Intervention Series ''in a manner and direction that reflects '''George Lucass ''STAR WARS vision, in the form of the following: * Prequel Trilogy * Original Trilogy, * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * The Clone Wars TV Series, * Star Wars Rebels) In relation to George Lucas' vision, the Intervention Series will rely (as Primary Source) on the above mentioned references first and foremost in usage of the Force and it's defining principals. The Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force can be used as a Secondary Source of information, but only whereas it does not come into conflict with the above mentioned primary references. Other Walt Disney and LucasFilm Story Group (as of 2012), LucasBooks, and LucasArts licensed STAR WARS material, primarily other Essential Guide(s), related Legends (formerly "Expanded Universe") material that is considered applicable to "The Force" of George Lucas' STAR WARS vision, and Star Wars Force Unleashed and Force Unleashed II can be used as Triumvirate Source or lowest source of reference material, but only whereas it does not come into conflict with the above Primary or Secondary Source mentioned references. Wookieepedia may be used for information gathering on "The Force," but only whereas it does not conflict with a Primary, Secondary Source, or Triumvirate Source. Regarding the Intervention Seris specifically as a game, Bravo and greyjedi125 as Game Master and Honorary Game Master respectfully, will both hold the Force Game Master position and will oversee all matters, actions, and rules involving "The Force". Bravo and greyjedi125's rule and say is final in all matters regarding "The Force," unless it counters one of the Primary Sources listed above. Those agents (i.e. players and or staff) appointed by Bravo or greyjedi125 are the only other persons charged with the authority to deal with any aspects regarding "The Force" specific to Intervention from a staff / management point of view. The Intervention Series will have NO Sith, Dark Jedi, or Gray Jedi based characters, only staff and appointed players in Intervention may have the ability to role play as such character types. This is a safe guard to ensure the Intervention Series' storyline is kept intact. Intervention will maintain a basic "Force System," in which case there are two categories: Game Characters and Storyline Characters. * Game Characters; are controlled by either Players or Staff and are regarded as either PCs or NPCs in either chart. Game Characters are restricted to Base and Padawan levels (see below). In certain situations where a player or staff member can prove in-game training, combat experience, and other experience-rated situations, a Game Character can "move up" to the Jedi Knight level, but this must be done with the blessing of either Bravo or greyjedi125. In order for players to move up from Base level to Padawan level, a player or staff member must show suitable progress in using the Force in the game and training in the Force in the game, at which point will be judged by Bravo or greyjedi125. * Storyline Characters; are controlled by Staff only and are regarded as either PCs or NPCs. Storyline Characters have no restriction to their abilities (as long as there is no god-moding) and can range from Base level all the way up to Jedi Master level (all-current staff PCs are "grandfathered in" as of today in use of their Force abilities). There is no rating level for Storyline Character, as their true nature is to simply drive the storyline along and provide in-depth background to the game. Despite their enhanced freedoms, Storyline Characters are bound by the same Game Rules for the Intervention Series. In light of this information, several key points regarding the PC (Player Character) and NPC (Non-Player Character) regarding the use of the Force in the Intervention Series: * In terms of the Intervention Series, we are NOT a Jedi vs. Sith game; we are only using Jedi titles (Padawan, Knight, Master) as a reference to our game's use of the Force and the staff's ability to maintain control and to avoid god-modding. In light of that information, the Intervention Series is not activity seeking to promote a "leveling" system for players to become Knights and Masters in an Original Trilogy environment where Luke Skywalker, Yoda, and Obi-Wan were seen (from the movies) as the only surviving Jedi after Order 66. In short, we are respecting the creativity of the movies that George Lucas created and respecting those boundaries he established in the movies and will not have a host of fully trained Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters running around a post Order 66 and Galactic Empire controlled Star Wars Galaxy. * Due to the events of Order 66, the disbanded Jedi Order from Revenge of the Sith (movie), and the fact that The Mercs are a mercenary outfit and not a ''Jedi Academy, all Force abilities should reflect a rougher Jedi training. Luke Skywalker's training under Yoda in ''The Empire Strikes Back (movie) and Luke's Jedi Praxeum and the early aspects of the New Jedi Order during the Yuuzhan Vong War can be used as examples of this training. The Jedi abilities listed below are to not be connected with the more intense and in-depth study and training of the Jedi Order before Order 66 (unless otherwise noted by staff characters).